Imagine Me Without You
by puffin
Summary: Harry starts to imagine his life without his love. Will these dreams...nightmares, come true? randr please. This is yoai with a hint of mpreg.


Imagine Me Without You

A/N Here is my next one-shot. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

Harry Potter, savor of the wizarding world, stood inside the Astronomy Tower. He was looking up at the night sky thinking. Thinking about the past seven years at Hogwarts. About his friends and family. About the future, what was about to happen and could happen.

But as he stood there watching the stars shinning down at him he thought of one main person. The one person he would ever need, the one that matter the most to him. The one person that was there for him when his dreams and hopes were shattered.

This person was Harry's husband, Draco Malfoy. They had been married for a year now. They started dating when they were fifteen and Harry knew he loved Draco since he was fourteen.

Yes Harry knew that people would see this as moving to fast but for him and Draco it was the right speed for them. Then again with the final batter just around the corner they really couldn't take their time.

Harry also knew how blessed he was to have Draco. Granted when they first meet he wouldn't have thought that. Then again Draco had been acting like a spoil snob to him and his friends.

But as the years went by Harry and Draco got to know each other rather well. Granted once they fell for each other they had to hide their growing relationship and act like they still hated each other.

That was something that became harder when Draco came into his Veela inheritance and they became mates. It was still hard to do and only a small group of people knew about it.

As Harry turned and head out of the tower he started to think what his life would be like without Draco in it. Harry knew he would be lost and more then likely confused. He wasn't sure if he could last a day without Draco in it anymore. Imagining his life without his husband in it was scary for Harry. It was a nightmare he hoped would never come true.

It was now a few days before the end of the year and for Harry's class, they would be graduating from Hogwarts. Harry had a feeling that Voldemort would be attacking soon. Because of this feeling he was worried abut Draco.

The Malfoys had switches side. They realized what the dark lord really was and how that if they killed off muggleborn and half blood that magic would die out from all the inbreeding that they would have to do. So Lucius was now a spy like Snape was.

As Harry was going over some battle plans for when Voldemort attack he couldn't help but noticed that Draco was in the room as well. He could see that Draco was going over plans as well. Harry could tell that Draco was planning on being in the final battle as well.

As Harry watched his husband he couldn't help but think of how Draco saved him. How when they started to date Harry was at a low point in his life.

True they didn't really start to date until their fifth year but Draco was there for Harry at the end of their fourth year. He was there for him after he saw Diggory get killed and saw the rebirth of the dark lord.

It was as if Draco could hear Harry calling to him as he (Harry) was falling into a deep hole of depression. With Draco's help he was set free from his depression and giving the strength to focus on defeating Voldemort.

It was now the night before the end of the school year. It was also the night before when Tom might attack, as Harry was fearing.

Harry and Draco also got into a heat fight over it. Draco wanted to help and fight while Harry didn't want him on the battle field. Harry was scared that Draco would be killed.

Harry let out a sigh as he crawled into bed next to his husband. "Draco, look I'm sorry for fighting with you. I'm just scared."

"And you think I'm not? You don't think I'm scared that I'll lose you?" Draco asked as he pulled Harry closed to him.

"I won't leave you Draco. I'm not going die tomorrow." Harry said as he snuggled close to his love.

"You don't know that, Harry. No on knows how the battle will turn out, if there is one." Draco said with a sigh.

Harry said nothing to that. There was really nothing he could say.

During Harry's dreams he saw to different outcomes. One of was a life without Draco. For Harry that was more like a nightmare then a dream.

Then he dreamed of his life with Draco. A life after the war. In this dream his life seem like it was brand new. There was also a child in this dream.

When Harry woke up he had no idea which one might come true or if it would be a combination of the two. He could only pray it was the second dream.

Just as Harry thought Tom attacked on the last day of school. The battle was on the school grounds which gave the light side the upper hand but not by much.

It a long and hard fight. But it was a fight that Harry would not stop until Tom was taken down for good this time. There would be no rebirth for this monster.

Harry was busy fighting Tom that he didn't noticed the Death Eater coming but behind him. Draco did.

"HARRY!" Draco yelled as he rushed forward and pushed Harry out of the way. When he did Draco was left wide open and took the full blunt of the spell.

Harry hit the ground but twisted his body during the fall to see Draco get hit. Harry shot up and over to his husband as his eyes went wide. "Draco! Draco!" he shouted as he started to shake him. But it was no use. Draco was dead.

It was as he feared. He was not longer going to have to imagine his life without Draco; he was going to have to live it.

He was about to found out if he could last a day without him there. The impossible was happening to Harry.

As Harry slowly came to realize this, his eyes narrowed as they seem to burn with jade green flames in them.

Harry's body shook as his magic started to build with in. Harry slowly stood up as he turned his eyes on Tom.

The Earth seems to realize something big was about to happen as all noise stop. No birds or any kind of other anime made a sound. Even the battle stopped.

The trees were bending from the tornado like winds that was blowing around. The grass was bending and looking waves from how much the wind was blowing. The humans were kneeling on the ground trying not to be blown away as they held their arms up to the face to stop the dirt from blowing in their eyes.

Tom had to do this as well. He even knew to be quiet but it didn't save him.

"You and your followers will pay for this. Will pay for ripping someone special from me. Someone that made my life worth whiled." He growled out before he let his magic out.

The magic flared out in a hot white light. The first person to get hit by this light was Tom. It was so hot that Tom could see and feel his skin melting off his skin. He's insides were burning as well. The oxygen was taken from him that Tom couldn't scream from the pain he felt and it was slow for him as well.

So the light found the others and melted them like it did their master. When it was all over only those truly on Harry's side were still live.

It was now a year later. Harry was standing in front of Draco's grave. He vowed to always visit his husband's grave every year.

"You know Draco; I never could imagine my life without you in it. But I'm having to live it now. I still hate you for leaving me but not enough to stop loving you.

I'm sure you know that I drop Potter from my name took up your's, Malfoy. After all out baby girl as your name so why not me." Harry said as he looked behind him.

Harry saw their mother and father standing back letting Harry have some privacy at Draco's grave. Yes Lucius and Narcissa were Harry's new parents even if he was full grown now.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his daughter that was his mother's arms. Or Grandma Cissy's arms as his daughter called her.

She was the perfect mix of Harry and Draco. She had Harry's hair and eyes color but Draco style of hair and his looks.

She was already showing that she was a true Malfoy with her attuned but a hit of Potter in there as well. She was showing hat she likes to pull jokes.

"Well I better get going Draco. Our little Aurora needs us. I'll talk to you next love." Harry said as he smiled at the grave before laid his hand on it for a moment before walking away from the grave that held the man he never could imagine living without.

A/n I know this is not one of my better ones but I hope you all like it. Please send in those reviews.


End file.
